Desecration of Innocence
by tsuki miko
Summary: To break her soul, to desecrate the Jewel, and to fulfill his own repressed desires Naraku will assume Inuyasha's form and commit the ultimate act of cruelty. WARNING: DARK & VIOLENT CONTENT. See inside for full summary.
1. To Suffer the Innocent

**DESECRATION OF INNOCENCE:  
Naraku disguises himself as Inuyasha and kills Shippo in front of Kagome. He then drags her to his castle where he plans to love and torture her as her beloved Inuyasha, in hopes of shattering her spirit, soul, and heart in an attempt to make sure that the Shikon no Tama cannot be purified. Will she succumb, or is the bond she shares with Inuyasha strong enought to overcome Naraku's deceptions? **

****

**Author's Notes**:

Well, hello there. My name is Aimee and I will be your hostess this evening while we delve deep into the twisted mind of my mistress. I am forewarning you that what you are about to embark on is nothing to be taken lightly. As we go further, and further into the dark recesses of her mind the more disturbing what you read shall become. So turn back now if you think an endeavor such as this will be too much to handle.

You have been warned.

Sorry, I really couldn't help myself with that one. Can't you just picture one of those creepy old butlers who speak with that hoity, British accent? Minus the fact that I'm a girl. Well, that's what pops into my mind but I suppose that is what is in question here. The mind never ceases to amaze me. Anyway...

This is my second story, a definite change, but I still whole-heartedly welcome reviews and flames. I would like to point out that I have warned you twice in this authors note and have rated this story appropriately. **The choice was made by _you_ to begin reading this fic**. So, saying that I am a sick, twisted, horrible human for coming up with, and putting these poor characters through things so traumatizing is a tad hypocritical seeing as it was _you_ who decided to read it. It caught _your_ interest. So if you're pointing, maybe _you _should turn that accusatory finger around and question where _your_ mind is at.

I really do hate sounding like a bitch but I have to justify myself on this.

Ok, enough of that crap, hopefully I haven't scared you off completely. It's really not that… yeah, lying isn't my thing. I'm hoping that my writing skills will compensate for some of it.

****

Disclaimer - By the way I don't own Inuyasha and the rest of them so don't sue me. My only possessions fit into a closet (if you don't get it read my bio).

Warning, this is the result of a very warped and disturbed mind exercising its artistic demons. Character death, cruelty, and disturbing sexual situations.

You have been warned - AGAIN

CHAPTER ONE

To Suffer the Innocent

Kagome looked up from her studies with a sigh. Math had never been her best subject and it was such a beautiful day; who could blame her for wanting to take a break.

She set the book down on top of her overly stuffed backpack and glanced around at her friends. Miroku and Sango were actually talking to one another and surprisingly enough the lecher's hand was no where near her rear. What was even more surprising was that they were so close to each other and his roaming hand was not living up to its title. He was being presented with the perfect opportunity and he wasn't taking it. _'It seems like something happened between those two.' _A small smile graced her lips._ 'Its about time!'_

Kiara had gone off hunting with Inuyasha, and Shippo was lying beside her with his arms raised over his head, which rested on the blue bundle known as her sleeping bag, sporting a bored expression that was the perfect imitation of his "adoptive" fathers. _'All he has to do now is start tapping.'_ As if on Que. his small leg began to move. She smiled down at him from her position on the log she had hunkered down to study on.

'Oh Shippo, you've grown up so much in the passed two years I can hardly believe it.' The soft look in her eyes grew sad. _'You have been through so much at such a young age, and yet you keep fighting just like us.'_ He had a bit more in common with Inuyasha than just the similar gestures.

Still watching him she made a silent promise that she would always be there for him and do everything in her power to keep him safe and loved.

Clearing away her depressing thoughts she reached down and tickled his exposed underarm. He squealed, and immediately jerked his violated arm down but wasn't quite fast enough to save the other from the same fate.

After being tickled mercilessly he finally managed to roll away; breathless from the giggles but when he recovered enough he jumped up his eyes bright with mischief.

"Hey Kagome! You wanna play the hide and go seek game?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure Shippo, why n…" was as far as she got before he leapt over and tapped her arm.

"You're it!" he yelled in delight as he sped off in to the trees.

"Don't go too far! I am only human," she said quietly before she began to count.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and laughed at the seemingly never-ending amount of bubbly energy to small kitsun possessed.

While searching for Shippo: calling his name to see if he would giggle, and the traditional 'Oh where could he be?' call, she was beginning to get a bit nervous. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings and couldn't see or hear Sango and Miroku.

Not really feeling like spending the rest of the day looking for the camp she figured now would be as good a time as any to put a halt to the game before one of them got lost; namely her.

She had no doubt in her mind that Shippo would be able to find the campsite, she just couldn't help her maternal worry for his safety. _'There could be anything lurking in this forest. Without Inuyasha here who knows what could…'_ she jumped at the sound of branches scrapping together overhead. _'Can it, your just freaking yourself out here.'_ She thought in annoyance.

After careful consideration she came up with the perfect plan.

"Shippo? Shiiipooo? Oh where could that clever little fox be? He's just too smart to get caught by me I guess. I think I'll just take a little rest and have a bite of this CANDY that I brought. It's too bad that Shippo isn't here to share this _delicious_ candy with me. I guess I'll just have to eat it _all_ by myself." She stated loudly, sure the kit would pick up on the word 'candy'. Peering around the trees she stretched her hearing to see if she could pick up on the sound of him walking. To her immense relief she saw a tuft of orange peek out from behind a tree to be shortly followed by the rest of him.

"I'm right here Kagome, you don't have to eat it _all_ by yourself." He said eagerly. "I'm here, I'll help you eat it," then he paused and thought for a second. "But the game is on break." He finished, eyeing her rather suspiciously. She laughed at his look, and began the task of removing the candy necklace (she actually had) from around her neck.

Shippo stayed where he was until he saw that she really did have some candy. He played this game with Inuyasha a few times, and although they both had excellent noses if Inuyasha was having a hard time finding him he would lure him out with a promise of candy. _'Big jerk,'_ he thought scowling, remembering that Inuyasha laughed after he fell for it and gave him a few bops on the head for being so gullible.

At the actual sight of the aforementioned candy he began to go to her eyeing it hungrily in her proffered hand.

When Kagome had successfully removed the bloody thing, and turned back to face Shippo, she was surprised to see Inuyasha creeping up behind him. He put one clawed finger to his lips in the gesture to stay quiet. Obliging, she gave him a brief nod in consent.The little guy would most likely end up being startled if she sat Inuyasha anyway. _'Inuyasha can have a little fun.'_

Inuyasha was getting closer to his target, which in turn was getting closer to her. She was thinking it a bit strange that Shippo hadn't taken notice of Inuyasha's presence by now when she saw how Inuyasha's lip curled in an unusually evil grin, while he lowered his arms in readiness.

He eyes widened in horror as her own warning alarms went of in pulses as she belatedly realized that Inuyasha's jyaki was not that of Inuyasha but that of Naraku. Flicking her horrified gaze between the two she managed to force her laden feet from the ground, and began to run to her adoptive child.

Inuyasha's eyes sparked red and his grin turned to a sneer.

Shippo, confused at Kagome's actions and still not picking up on Naraku's well-concealed scent, was unaware of the evil that lurked behind him but had enough sense to gather that something was wrong and stopped; his little brow furrowed and his normally bright green eyes grew wide.

"Kg…" was the last thing that passed through his lips as twin blades scissored through his neck, severing his head from his body.

Her mouth went dry, her throat seemed to close up, and her voice froze when she tried to yell out to him.

All she could hear was the echoing thud of her heart in her ears, and her ragged breathing. Then an echo of the last unformed word that the kitsun would ever make, something that would haunt her from that moment on, the beginning of her name, in the form of a question, one that needed an answer to quell his fear and confusion.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Her realization, the mad dash to save her son, the look on his face, the way his lips parted to speak her name, the glint of metal in the sun, the sharp sound the two blades made when scrapping together. Then the slight crunch of the bones followed by the sickening wet sound the weapons made as they were passing through, lubricated by his hot blood.

She stopped dead in her tracks causing her to skid, lose her balance, and fall backwards, while everything was lost to the blades echoing ring. The gush and patter of Shippo's blood as it drained from his small body did so silently.

She stared unblinking, her heart wedged in her throat, at her decapitated son as his lifeless body slumped forward, while his head came to a rolling stop at the base of a tree. She watched as the rest of his life pooled before her, a thick, glossy, crimson red that reflected some branches swaying in the subtle breeze.

She finally tore her horrified, unbelieving sight away from the brutal scene in front of her and looked up at the murderer who was smirking down at her. His scarlet eyes dancing with something akin to glee while he moved his hands that were still in the form of sword blades, watching his victim's blood trail and drip to the ground. He reshaped them back to hands and regarded them, pleased that the blood was gone. He chuckled and looked back to her.

Kagome didn't noticed the tears that cascaded down her cheeks - they mixed with the blood that riddled her face and clothes - or the fact that she was shaking and her arms, the only things holding her up, were about to give way. She didn't even realize that she was struggling for air. Nothing was registering in her mind except for two things: _'Inuyasha murdered Shippo,' _and_ 'I didn't save him.'_

'Inuyasha' scanned the area with his eyes then smiled, and sauntered over to the tree by which Shippo's head rested. He grabbed it by what was left of his hair and studied it with mock pity before he tossed it her way. It landed and rolled with a few dull thuds to rest by her legs facing upwards. His usually bright eyes glazed with death, his mouth slightly ajar with a thin trickle of blood that escaped the corner, with a few leaves and twigs here and there from rolling over the forest floor. It missed most of the spray from the blood only having a few speckles on one side of his face. But his eyes; they were rolled slightly upward, looking directly up at her.

She regarded his head numbly her breath catching. She pushed herself into a sitting position slowly and took in the whole scene, her own eyes glazed with tears and shock. They finally landed on the mock Inuyasha again who was leaning against a tree, arms folded, looking smug.

"I have got to tell you, I really thought that you would have realized it was me sooner. He might have had a chance then. I guess your spiritual powers are still lacking in comparison to Kikyo's."

"You know, you and Kikyo are the only two people who have witnessed me in this form, and it gives me great pleasure to know that both you and Kikyo have been effected in the same way. You'll never be able to look on him with love again. Every time you see his face all you will be able to see is the young one's killer."

He flicked a furtive glance at the body.

"The one who decapitated the orphaned kitsun you came to cherish like he was your own. The one the little fox trusted and secretly thought of as 'Father'. The one you love and trust, the one you would die for. He butchered his son, your son, right before your eyes."

Kagome was still shaking, and began to whimper, much to his delight, while things started to sink in.

He was right. She thought it even before the bastard mentioned it. _'Oh Gods! Oh Gods, what has he done?! Shippo's dead! My babies dead! Oh Inuyasha! Inuyasha help me, please.'_ But the thought of him brought forth the face of Shippo's killer, bloody eyes narrowed, shinning with a murderous excitement. She cringed, feeling ashamed.

Not realizing she had closed her eyes she opened them to come face to face with the two halves of the child. She let out a strangled groan, and reached over to brush aside a fringe of hair. Then she began to cry. Great shuddering sobs that wracked her already shaking frame.

"No, no, no, no…" she whimpered pitifully, while she reached over to close his lids. Her hands didn't make it before she cried out, grief stricken.

"NOOOOOOO!"

At the outburst 'Inuyasha' came over to her. There were no words to describe the joy he felt at her scream or the pleasure that throbbed through his groins.

He had rid himself of his meddling heart and the part of him that wasn't able to hurt Kikyo. Although he knew this girl was not Kikyo merely her reincarnation the resemblance was uncanny, and as a result had made it difficult for him to directly hurt her.

He learned early on that this Kagome differed in personality with that of Kikyo, and had watched her enough these passed two years to completely discern between the two. This girl was bright, happy, cheerful, determined, loving and caring; always putting the needs and welfare of others before her own, not to mention a soul so big and pure that it could not be contained. It was disgusting.

It was not until recently that he had had an epiphany. Although he was perfectly capable and had every intention of being the one to complete the Shikon no Tama, there was always a small doubt that lurked in the back of his mind. A doubt that came in the form of a hanyou, a miko incarnate, a taijiya, a Houshi, and two youkai.

'More appropriately, one youkai.' He thought, grinning to himself.

The group had fouled his plans before and he could not be so naive as to think that they posed no threat. _'What if they did find a way to defeat me, complete the jewel, and have the girl purify it?'_ It was a question he asked himself every so often when the patchwork group found a way to one up him.

There was no way he was going to allow that happen, which is when the revelation hit him. _'What if the jewel could not be purified? What if this Kagome, herself, became corrupt to such an extent that the purification could not be accomplished?'_

The concept was not a completely new one. He had done something to the same extent the first time around. _'But this time I have no restrictions. I can use my own hands, and take my time to quell my desire. Besides, I have no intentions of killing this one.'_

The thought of corrupting the reincarnation was much more appealing then even that of corrupting Kikyo. True the two differed in personalities now, even then, but they did share some of the same characteristics. The real difference was that this new girl was more of a challenge. She was bright and bubbly, where as Kikyo was always more refined. That was one of the things he would enjoy watching disappear. This whole thing would be like watching the flame of a candle, burning so brightly in the beginning then slowly die down, sputtering near the end until there is nothing left but a thin stream of smoke.

There was also the fact that she had been tested before and had not succumbed to his trickery. He couldn't wait to see her beaten, her spirit gone and her soul broken. Then he would throw her back and their little group would be devastated, and to kick them while they are down would be sweet revenge.

So, he had sought out a renowned sorcerer and with a little persuasion, and some alterations, obtained a most powerful charm that would conceal its wearer's jyaki. The sorcerer had warned him that those with great spiritual power would be able to sense what he really was. Unsure of this being a purposely-placed flaw or an unavoidable imperfection, he was lenient and allowed the man a quick death.

With the need to stay hidden completely diminished due to the increase in his power, Naraku had been out doing his own dirty deeds. Unfortunately his power wasn't the only thing that was increasing.

Being a devious, ruthless bastard from the start as the human Onigumo, when he became Naraku, he inherited these traits along with his newly acquired demonic ones, but in his new form his attitude had improved to be _somewhat_ more refined. As of late his actions were reminiscent to that of his former self. Even his subordinates (those remaining) were noticing the change. Especially since his decision to really stir things up with Inuyasha's group.

He had watched them from afar until he felt his vigilance would be better kept in person so as not to miss the opportune moment to strike, while sending out his minions, and creating disturbances to keep them occupied and unsuspecting. It had worked out better then he had ever thought possible.

Her anguished cries cut into his reflections, and as satisfying as they were to hear the increase in volume was going to attract attention. He was already beginning to sense the jyaki of Inuyasha and the fire cat.

"No, Shippo! Shippo, my poor baby." She continued, voice becoming raw.

The coppery stench of blood and death were beginning to make themselves known to her overwhelmed senses, and with her next labored breath she started to cough, which quickly turned to dry heaves.

He watched her as she scrambled away to relieve herself of the contents in her upset stomach before he grabbed her by the arm. Startled, she tried to pull away from him nearly choking on the much-needed oxygen she had just inhaled. Feeling bewildered, weak, and helpless when she looked up see 'Inuyasha,' she was half tempted to just let him grab her up. In her present state of mind she was half expecting him to swing her onto his back and whisk her away from this horrible nightmare. The rational part of her mind reminded her, 'This may look very much like Inuyasha but he _killed_ Shippo! Which means you are in _serious_ danger. RUN!'

With that she retched her arm free and scrambled to get to her feet and do just that.

Pleased with the display of resistance he chuckled but easily caught up to her and snatched her from the ground.

She began to shout, calling for help ignoring the pain it caused while she desperately fought for her freedom.

"I'm glad to see you have some fight left in you." He grabbed her upper arms hard, and slammed her into the nearest tree. She grunted, and her teeth clacked together as her head bounced off the trunk making her see stars.

Her grimace and grunt of obvious pain, followed by some muffled whimpers made his blood burn.

"I will break you girl." He rasped into her ear before dropping her and resuming his form as Naraku. She tried to glare up at him but her head throbbed, and random flashes of light obstructed her vision. She could however make out his leer, which was accompanied by a disturbingly Inuyasha like "heh" before one of his now numerous appendages, elongated and hit her on a very effective pressure point, rendering her unconscious.


	2. Head Games

Hidy-ho neighborenos!

That was way later then it was planning on posting it, sorry. I was debating if I should make this chapter longer or not. As you can see that decision was taking too long so here's the shorter one, but fear not! This means that the next update will be done significantly faster because I already have half of it typed up!!!

Wow! I can't believe that I got 7 reviews on the first chapter! I was so shocked that I nearly fell out of my chair after I received the fifth, to get seven was way better than I expected.

So here are my thank - yous

Thank You Koraq

Thank You Lady Amarra

Thank You Shippo (that's a tad ironic)

Thank You hanyou - elf

Thank You brit77

Thank You LostArtist

Thank You Weeeeeeeeeee()

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

All right that's enough out of me for now ... I'm getting all teary (sniffles)

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Head Games**

It was thrumming; two currents pushing the other; one picking up speed as it went almost drowning out the rush of the weaker.

As she drifted into the beginning stages of consciousness she had the distinct feeling that she was caught in the midst of a battle, her body aching from the pressure of the force fighting for dominance. As she drifted on she came to notice differences in her body temperature, soon to be followed by differences in elevation. Confused she furrowed her brow as she came out of the last stage of sleep. Trying to push herself up she became aware of the fact that her head was resting on something warm, firm, and cushy, while the rest of her was on - what she concluded to be - cold, hard packed dirt. All the more confused she pried her eyes open choosing to ignore the dull thud of the headache that seemed to be protesting against her muddled procession of thought. That wasn't the only ache that made itself known: her arms, legs, stomach, back - not to mention neck - had her seriously questioning if she had awoken in the middle of that battle she felt apart of.

The next thing she noticed was that it was hard to see. _'It's dim.'_

Shifting her eyes this way and that she scanned the unfamiliar area. This resulted in her rising panic, giving her the strength she needed to push herself up; despite the shouting protests her body gave. Turning her head wildly, she hissed when her stiff neck put its foot down physically stating: 'No can do sister.'

Once again forcing her eyes open she caught movement out of the corner, and, once again, the panicky feeling started to rise in her stomach.

"Shhh ... It's okay Kagome, it's only me." He stroked her hair. "Now stop moving around baka, and put your head back down on my lap, you're only going to hurt yourself more if you keep doing that."

With Inuyasha's familiar voice calming her, she licked her dry lips and swallowed, not liking the acrid taste the action left.

"Inuyasha?" In her disoriented state she dismissed the odd feeling saying his name gave her. "Where are we? What happened?"

She heard a sad sigh come from Inuyasha and the odd feeling grew.

"Oh Kagome," he pulled her into his arms. "Gods Kagome, something terrible happened. Iâ€I don't know how to" he trailed off, voice strained.

The odd feeling continued to grow, as did the feeling that she really didn't want to know.

"Shippo ... he's dead."

It all came crashing back, hitting her like a tidal wave, and making her stomach churn and fear grip at her heart.

'Inuyasha,' sensing her realization snickered, and added:

"I cut off his furry little head."

She shoved herself out of his now loose embrace, scrambling away from him as quickly as she could dig her heels into the ground, and shuffled backward. She could see his amber eyes looming in the darkness, his murky white hair framing a barely discernable face.

Her now saucer like eyes - vision having become acute in a way only sudden terror can cause - could now make out his silhouette.

She hit the wall.

_'I'm trapped! I'm trapped! I'm trapped!'_ her bewildered mind chanted over and over. Hearing his low chuckles she watched in muted horror as he came closer.

_'Gods I'm going to die! Inuyasha is going to kill me!' _The rational part of her mind abruptly cut off that line of thought (none too gently) reminding her that there was an imitation Inuyasha and this was it.

Wishing her voice didn't sound so pathetic when she spat his name (or when she at least tried to), but shifting from panic to fear to anger had left her mouth cottony and dry and her throat tight.

He 'keh'ed and it echoed off the walls.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a silky voice -mocking her - which was followed by the sound of rustling fabric, and a deep inhalation.

Kagome unconsciously did the same, and somewhere in the back of her mind it registered that her surroundings smelled of damp earth, and musty wood.

In the brief silence that followed 'Inuyasha's' actions, Kagome began gathering her thoughts, forcing all the pain and sorrow away, focusing on her hate and anger to keep her grounded. She was about to say something when something soft bumped against her leg. She let out a startled gasp at the unexpected contact. After a few moments of nervous contemplation she reached a tentative hand out, stretching it as far as she could without removing her entire body from its contact with the wall. Her eyes never left his, not until her fingertips brushed up against something other then dirt.

She came to the conclusion that it was some kind of fur after stroking it several times. But the conclusion that soon followed stole her very breath away. She realized that the fur had an all too familiar baby softness, which held the beginning subtle hints of the coarseness it would have acquire with time. She wanted desperately to snatch her hand away and curl herself into a ball so that she could grieve for the young youkai, but her hand just stayed frozen.

In the end she didn't have to.

Barely making a sound 'Inuyasha' towered over her and snatched up the fur. She shank back, legs drawn up to her chest, hands pressed firmly against the wall. He dropped down to her level. His face was dangerously close to hers, close enough for her to make out the shadowy contours of it, and the amused smirk that reached his eyes.

Such close proximity to 'him' did nothing to quell her urge to throw up; she was able to identify him now as Naraku. Her powers may not have been up to par with Kikyo's but she still had enough to see through his concealing spell. It was so nauseating. His presence beating down on her, closing in on her, and for the moment she was grateful for whatever spell he had cast because had it not been in place she was sure she would have passed out from the evil that rolled off of him.

With her eyes trained on his, her breath unconsciously held she was completely taken by surprise when he brought the furry object up and began to lightly draw it across her face. Letting her breath out quickly then sucking it back in she turned her face away from the offending object, pressing her cheek against the walls cool surface in a futile attempt to receive some form of consolation, squeezing her eyes shut.

Watching her reaction intently he drew lazy figure eight's over her exposed cheek. He let it trail down her neck and brushed it over what would be her collarbone if it hadn't been covered, which was, in his opinion, a ridiculous waste of material. He liked how she shuddered when the fluff dipped into the small exposed hollow the strange shirt left open. His satisfaction grew when he observed that her lips and chin started to tremble with the effort she was putting forth to keep her tears, and distressed noises, at bay.

"Do you not like my present little miko?" he asked mockingly. "I would think you would glad to have a memento to keep the kit fresh in your memory. And what better way to do so then with something he was very attached to ... literally. You can't get anymore personal then that can you?" his acquired voice asked questioningly. Although he could not completely mask the silky smooth quality of his own voice he liked the combined effect they produced. It was mysterious and seductive with a hint of boyish charm that was almost playful. Under different circumstances he was positive that he would be able to simply use this voice to persuade the little miko bitch on her back, legs spread for him.

_'There's time for that later,'_ he brought his slightly wandering thoughts back on track, smiling inwardly.

A thick sounding 'ungh' made its way to Naraku's currently triangular ears, and his inward smile turned outward.

"Following the deaths of some, the victor sees fit to return from their battle with a token of their foes defeat. For some it is customary to take the head of those defeated, or the tongue, or the teeth. There are even those who feel it necessary to return with the whole body to flaunt their victory. But I thought that this victory called for something a little different." He rose from his position in front of her. "Something special," his voices playful quality asserted itself full force. One would have had to be deaf not to hear the smile in it, and how it dripped with mockery.

Kagome could picture the curl of his lips. _'Just like before he killed Shippo.'_ Re-shutting her eyes (that had opened during his retreat) she felt another wave of nausea. Being so close to one so evil - no matter how well masked his jyaki was - combined with being caressed with her adoptive son's pelt, it was a bloody miracle that what little contents remaining in her stomach were not already displayed before her.

Breathing in deep a couple of times and expelling it shakily, she did her best to hold in her sniffles. Forcing herself to look up, she searched for his shadowy form. He emerged from a darker region of the room absently stroking the fur with his clawed left hand.

"Although bringing his furry little head would have been more preferable I had to leave it as a surprise for the others. If I had taken it all they would have been left with was his body, and, as I am sure you yourself know it is one thing to see a dead body. But it is quite another to look into their lifeless eyes and be able to see who they used to be. It is also something altogether different to look on a strangers body, and into their blank eyes then it is to look on one of your own isn't it." his voice was sad and dejected like before but this time she could hear the laughter, that mocking undertone.

Bunching her fists into the fabric of her skirt, Kagome glared at him for all that she was worth through the tears that were threatening to fall. The salty water swelled precariously at the rim waiting for the signal to start their descent.

Putting all of her shock and pain and hate into her next statement; the trembling force behind the guttural words paved the way for what she would come to think of as a never-ending stream of tears.

"How could you," she ground out, her heart already breaking for what she considered to be her second family was about to experience.

A few more tears slid down their assigned tracks.

In her mind the death of Shippo replayed, the image of his detached head, eyes rolled up staring at her. _'I didn't close them. His eyes are still open, and they'll see-they'll see ... oh gods, they'll see his eyes all dead and dull, all of their life gone. All of his life gone.' _More tears were falling now, slipping one after another, some catching in the corners snaking their way down the curve of her cheeks.

"How could you," she repeated but this time the hate filled statement had been reduced to a trembling, whispered question. She even lowered her eyes not wanting this thing, this monster to see her cry anymore. The shame and pain were her own, and she did not want to give this, the one who looked so much like the person she trusted with her life, and loved with all her heart, the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

Little did she know that this pain was but the very tip of the ice burg, and she had a very long, long way to go to reach the bottom.


	3. Heralding Behaviour

Well … it's been a while eh? Ok, ok, no need to get violent. I have a perfectly good explanation (and if that doesn't work I've got some pretty convincing lies too …). I moved. I started working full time, and the disk in which all of my stories were saved on decided to reconfigure its ass on me and I lost everything! I don't know how but when I went to do the finishing touches on this chapter it was all messed up and I couldn't save anything, not one damn thing! Add to that all the changes I'm going through, writers block, and a mysterious case of the 'I wanna draw instead of writes,' you end up like me; months behind on updates, with a stack of pictures. I would like to say that I am very sorry to not have gotten anything up before now and hopefully nothing to this extent will happen again in the near future.

Anyway, let us move onward and upward with the story!

CHAPTER THREE

Heralding Behaviour

"_How could you,"…_

"Surprisingly quite easily, I thought playing your little group like the fools you are would have actually been more of a challenge." One corner of his mouth curled up, revealing a fang. "You never saw it coming did you? The idea was never entertained within your self centered mind…does the fact that I'm increasingly stronger then you continually escape your thoughts? Or are the thoughts that go on behind those captivating eyes so one tracked that what really matters does not take precedence over frivolous musings? Such as an impossible relationship with a certain dog-eared hanyou?" he made a small almost imperceptible gesture to himself. Kagome caught it and her previous anger came rushing back.

"Don't you refer to yourself as Inuyasha, you worthless baka! You could never compare to him!" The very act of him imitating Inuyasha infuriated her. Not to mention the fact that the jab he had made towards her frame of mind had really struck a cord.

She didn't consider herself to be self-centred, but Naraku was right. She had been thinking a lot about her and Inuyasha, and where their relationship stood as of late. She felt that they had grown closer over the past few years.

'_He really has opened up to me, even talked to me a little about his mother and childhood.' _She remembered the day when he had absently told her about a time when he and his mother had gone on a picnic; it had been a good day.

* * *

She had been talking about how her family had gone to the beach the previous week; swimming, playing, sunbathing. But the best part had been how, nearing the end of their excursion, they just sat around eating and enjoying each others company. 

Inuyasha's response had been, "Yeah, my mother and I did that once …" He had said it with such ease. There was none of the timid embarrassment, or fierce protectiveness that usually accompanied the mention of the woman who had brought him into this world.

He had been so comfortable and relaxed while they sat on the river bank.

Kagome dangling her feet languidly over the edge, letting the brute current work its magic. She was propped up by her elbows and Inuyasha was taking a break from his normal Indian style position, looking quite content lying full out on the ground, hands lightly cradling his head, one leg bent at the knee, moving to some unknown rhythm.

She had watched him, loving the peaceful warmth that surrounded him.

With his face tilted slightly upward, the corner of his lips curled in a contented smile watching the clouds behind closed eyes, he unknowingly revealed one of the better memories of the times he shared with his mother. It was only when he got to the part where he had brushed her hair, and let slip that he had always enjoyed the act, that he blushed and cracked one eye open to peek over at her to see her reaction.

That had been one of the moments where another strand was weaved into the intricate web of their trust. She had seen his blush, had seen the way his features softened as he reverted back to the child he once was, having a good day with his mother when good days were few and far between. Her heart had swelled at the fact that he had shared such a memorable event with her; that he was so comfortable with her that he hadn't given a second thought to what he was saying; and most of all because she was allowed to see _him_. The real him, with none of the usual markings of stress, worry, annoyance, anger, or pain marring his now discernibly smooth features.

She had memorized it, burned every detail into her own memory to cherish, and to, every once in a while, take it out and look at.

* * *

Yes, she had been thinking about the two of them a lot, more so then usual because things had been relatively quiet lately, and the ever elusive resurrected miko _('clay pot')_, was being … well, ever more elusive; having not made an appearance for the last few months. Not that Kagome had been complaining. Having Inuyasha more or less to herself was something she thanked the gods for. 

It suddenly occurred to her that it was not any of the gods who had heard her heartfelt thank-yous, and it was not that lady luck was on her side. It was just the plan of an evil being playing out as smooth and hitch free as anyone who had ever concocted such plans could have hoped for.

It had been relatively quiet because he had _let_ it be relatively quiet. Naraku had given her those few quiet months and with them the chance to bond with Inuyasha, and she _did_ bond with Inuyasha.

She new him better now because of Naraku.

But despite all of the hard earned trust she had still been deceived. _'He tricked me and I fell for it, just like Kikyo …' _but her feelings of guilt and shame just seemed to help coax the angry fire that was building within.

"You will _never_ compare to him!" she hissed. "You can't even compare to a hanyou. You're just an abomination, not even a true half breed!"

Somehow, moving on its own, her body, trembling, raised itself up and began slowly stalking towards him. She wasn't trembling in fear, at least not for the most part, but everything was starting to catch up to her: the events, emotions, realizations, everything; all of it. It manifested as a flaming ball, roiling hot, and heavy in her stomach. It left her with the only option of either releasing it or letting it consume her.

Kagome wasn't one to give in so easily.

"You're made up of bits and pieces of hundreds of pathetic demons."

He watched her as she advanced toward him, his guard already having gone up in response to the vast increase in her powers.

"You're lowlier than any hanyou could ever dream of being thought of," her voice had risen from the hate filled growl and was now teetering on the edge of screaming, "You disgusting, worthless, horror of a-a_ THING!_"

What ever the purpose of that last rant had been, it had certainly hit a mark, intentionally or no.

A deep down anger flared within Naraku. He wasn't even sure where it came from but it was rapidly clouding his mind. It was like many tiny things were whirring around his brain, weaving a fog that left his rational thought patchy and uneven. He would have been more alarmed if the increasingly choppy, detached manner his mind was functioning in had allowed it.

Breathing heavy, seething breaths he strode the few remaining steps to her, like (she randomly thought) a bull beginning to charge the matador.

Her hasty analysis was not too far off, and as most of her current thought ceased to exist, the fact that the pain she was about to experience eluded her.

He drew back a fist and knocked her clear across the room, directly into the opposite wall.

She was shocked, dirty, bleeding, and if she could have thought through the mind numbing pain, she would have registered all the rest.

There were fireworks going off in her head. Multi coloured sparks blossomed and fell behind her closed eyes, her head pounded with thundering claps of small rocket ignitions. With the audio and visuals taken care of, her face took on the physical effects exploding in perfect synchronization with the latter; eyes bulging with each new display. The after effects were assigned to her mouth and nose, both emitting streams of blood instead of smoke.

She was in bad shape.

The force of the blow left her jaw slightly dislocated, but as she hit the wall the impact jarred it back in to place. Her nose wasn't broken but it hit hard enough so that it was bleeding freely. Due to the slight concussion and haze of pain, she couldn't stop herself from trying to move as the basic instinct to flee from danger somehow got through. It didn't help the situation, and with every laboured breath, and wheezing cough she became aware of the full extent of damage.

Her shoulder was dislocated; it felt as though she had cracked a rib but couldn't be certain. She could barely feel her left foot, and the shooting pain racing up her neck could be accredited to whip lash. She had a few popped blood vessels in her left eye, and a multitude of quickly discolouring bruises that would make themselves known in a few short hours.

Having gotten her ragged breathing under a small amount of control, and the effects of the concussions somewhat abating, she forced her rolling eyes open. Her vision was further obstructed by a visible pulse, and tears that were falling unchecked, but they soon came into focus.

Dazedly, she realized that her attacker's clawed foot rested by her head. Rolling her eyes up as far as she could manage, she was met by miles of red fabric, which moved as its wearer crouched down to face her again.

Tsking, he wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth with his thumb, brought it before him, and rubbed it together with his index finger; a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"Kagome, Kagome…my little miko. I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot, ne?" He traced the curve of her swelling cheek leaving a streak of blood, looking almost apologetic. That was right before her body started screaming in protest as she was lifted by her hair off the ground.

She found her voice seconds later, vocalizing what her body could not. Her arms went immediately to the steel grip on the top of her head, but only one made it before she cried out even louder at her attempt to use the dislocated shoulder.

He marvelled at how expressive her face was. It held so much pain, and anguish, _'and tears.'_ He watched as they gushed over the puffy, discoloured round of her cheek, watched as the tears made their way down to mix with the blood from her nose, and as they speckled the whites of her clothes with the slightly diluted blood.

He couldn't deny himself the urge to reach out and taste them, and was just about to when she kicked him. It was a desperate kick and really didn't hurt, but that pesky anger flared up again resulting in him giving her a few jerks by the hair.

Crying out again and continuing to sob, she stopped kicking at him, instead forcing all she could into her own grip on his arm trying to relieve the strain on her scalp.

"Open your eyes Kagome I have something to say that you need to hear."

He waited patiently for all of 10 seconds before he tightened his grasp.

"It would be wise to do as I say Kagome, my patience is wearing thin," he growled.

Not really caring about anything other then the pain at this point she obliged to the best of her ability. Peeking through the haze of tears into his watery face, her captors golden eyes started to bleed red while his face took on its true form.

"They are not going to find you."

His voice sounded echo-y and far away becoming lost in the pounding that now resided in her head. Any form of thought was becoming increasingly incoherent and her vision was spotting great pulsing black dots. She was passing out.

He growled something at her again but she couldn't understand. What she did understand was when he grabbed her right arm, pulled down and shoved up, forcing the appendage through the already swollen muscles back into its designated spot. After that she didn't know anything except darkness.

Naraku dropped her unconscious form in disgust and turned to leave.

His disgust wasn't aimed completely towards her though, and that made him all the more annoyed. '_Why did I lose my composure? And it was our first confrontation too,'_ he reprimanded. He hated feeling out of control, and those annoying little sparks of anger left him feeling just that.

He had been experiencing these little 'blips' in judgement on and off for a time, he just blamed them on flare ups in unchecked anger, which all things considered, it technically was. _'But there is something different about this anger… it's as if it runs deeper…'_ his thoughts broke off when he rounded the corner to one of his many balconies. Kagura was staring wistfully out at the darkening horizon. Her position was a little more provocative then he would have liked.

Naraku had no real interest in Kagura, in _that_ way – although he couldn't deny that it hadn't crossed his mind in all the time she had served him. Being involved with her sexually would have been a mistake, even if she had no choice in the matter. It would have been amusing to watch her fight against him but there was too much of a chance that he would be left vulnerable at some point or another. He knew that, given proper incentive and an opening, Kagura wouldn't give a second thought to trying to kill him. The probability of her succeeding was laughable but in situations like that you can never be too careful.

But all of that aside it didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate her body; he was physically a man after all.

He took a few silent steps and watched as Kagura's form tensed as she finally acknowledged his presence. It was barely noticeable, and any random person wouldn't have picked up on it unless they were watching as intently as Naraku had been.

Every time he caught Kagura unawares he felt like giving himself a big pat on the back for a job well done. Kagura had disobeyed him numerous times, some of which he knew about, and some where he could only speculate. So sneaking up on her was a small form of payback, one that he delighted in.

'_Yes, you just stand there and dream away. Dream about soaring through the skies as free as a bird.'_ he smiled at that. _'But you will never be free my little wind demoness, no matter how hard you try. The only freedom from me you will receive will be in death.'_ He stepped closer.

"So, you captured the girl," she asked in a bored tone. She could smell the girl and her blood. _'I hope he didn't do anything too drastic. To kill her right from the start would be a waste, and all the shit that I've had to endure these last few months will be for nothing!' _she mentally growled.

"Yes, she is here. Tell Shin to prepare the lowest east room." He started to walk away before he causally threwover his shoulder, "And Kagura, don't plan any excursions. Your assistance will be needed."

"Yes Naraku," she stated in the voice she used when confirming stupid, unnecessary, pain in the ass orders from the bastard who held her very existence in the palm of his tainted hands; the one she refused to call master.

As she began to process his last orders a thought suddenly popped up quickly followed by memory. An all in all disturbing memory of when an innocent stroll had led her to stumble upon a not so innocent person doing a not so innocent act.

She shuddered remembering the night she came across Naraku beating off while repeating varied versions of the girl Kagome's name. Her stomach actually churned.

'_He better not be planning on including me in any of his sick sexual practices with that girl, because I swear, something that _cannot_ regenerate will be hacked off!"_

She stomped away, a white knuckled grip on her deadly fan, seething over the thought of that pervert even considering the idea.

At the moment, she was more disgusted over the thought of Naraku fantasizing about what ever he thought of as 'intimate contact' to really be plagued by thoughts for the girl who would be taking part in the 'activities' (if her assumptions were correct). It didn't cross her mind until later that all the horrific scenarios her mind could come up with would not be acted out with her as the leading lady; and if she was ever guilty of anything in her ruthless life, it was that she was thankful she was not.

* * *

So…what did you think? There were a few spots where I cringed myself. There was one spot where my sister made it very clear that the description was disgusting, and I agree with her whole heartedly but didn't change it because I felt it fit the way in which the character would think. Kagura has a no bull shit attitude and I don't think that she would dress words up just to spare someone from the vulgarity. 

Anyway, I hope that you didn't find the chapter too offensive because if you did you should stop reading now … because it only gets worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This chapter contains graphic situations and mature content. Reader discretion is advised 

CHAPTER FOUR

Innocence Lost

The sensation of falling, that was all she knew for a little while. After the blackness and an excruciating encounter which forced her to the surface for a brief while that had left her feeling as though she was being pulled apart. She was becoming aware now and the timeless feeling of falling was catching up with her.

She jerked awake, which ended up being a very bad idea.

Crying out, she tried to press her hand over the white flaring pain in her right shoulder and realized with uncomprehending alarm that she couldn't move it. In fact, she was quickly realizing she couldn't move anything, and when she tried to it just hurt.

'_What's going on?'_

With her body aching and her head buzzing she couldn't make sense of it, and when she opened her eyes she was met with darkness. Whimpering she cast her frantic eyes about and then she had it: that cloying smell of dampness and evil, the dark… she was with Naraku, it wasn't a dream, and the pain was completely, and undeniably real.

In that moment she realized that she was sitting in a real wooden chair, and wasn't able to move because the rope securing her to the real wooden chair was so real she could feel the course, frayed edges biting into her wrists and ankles.

'_Oh Gods, he's got me tied up! I'm tied up! I can't move, I can't get out of here!'_ the panic was beginning to take over and she was panting with the effort to try and get it under control.

It seemed to take forever to calm down. She had no sense of time because everything was so dark, and as her breathing slowed down from harsh almost sobs, to hiccuping gasps she was able to focus a little bit more on her surroundings, or more importantly, her bindings.

Her arms were tied behind her back, which accounted for the horrible pain zigging up and down her right arm, where as her ankles were tied separately to the two front legs of the chair. Trying to keep her mind from flying back into the panicked haze when she experimentally tugged on it again, she turned it over to what she had come to think of as her "nursing" frame of mind. As she went over her physical check list for what she assumed was her second time that day she tested each binding for some kind of weakness, and to possibly determine what kind of knot it was. You didn't travel back and forth to the feudal era for two years with out picking up on important skills such as the many different ways to make knots.

After half an hour of twisting and turning, tugging and groping with no luck at all, the "nurse" in her - the side of her that had toughened up over the years that acted as buffer to help her cope with tending to the wounded survivors of massacred villages - helped her not go crazy with the guilt of not being able to help more. That part of her was slowly crawling back to it's space as her mind kept coming back to the one boy she couldn't save, the boy who died right in front of her eyes…who she let die.

"Oh Shippo…I'm so sorry," it was a slurred and muffled apology due to the beating she took, but she felt that she deserved all the pain and what ever other pain she was going to have suffer through. So she wept and fumbled out apologies to the small kitsun whom she loved like a son.

* * *

"I see you've been awake."

Kagome jerked her head to the side at the all too familiar sound of Naraku's voice and immediately regretted it.

'_I must have dosed off'_ she thought distractedly while she fought back the waves of pain.

"I can smell fresh tears."

You didn't have to be a genius to hear the smirk in his voice.

She had her eyes squeezed shut not wanting to see him, trying to focus on anything other then his horrible presence. Naraku had said nothing else for the last few minutes but she could still feel his eyes on her, burning a trail over her body, trying to penetrate her mind by his look alone. She refused to look at him and had her head turned the other way trying to compose herself when he spoke again.

"Do you know he watches you, Kagome?"

Startled again, she caught her breath.

He chuckled slightly.

"He watches you when you're sleeping," she could hear him start to move closer. "Sometimes he just sits there and watches your chest rise and fall with your breathing until the sun begins to rise and you or the others begin to stir.

"Of course," he stated casually. "That is definitely not the _only_ time."

Goosebumps broke out over her bruised flesh as he took a few more steps.

"Do you recall the time when you snuck off early one morning to bathe before he woke up? Hmmm?"

'_How many times have I done that?'_ was the first question that popped into her confused mind, and then she did remember, she remembered it quite clearly.

They had been on the road for the past few days and covering quite a lot of distance because Inuyasha sensed a big storm coming and they wanted to make it to the village where a shard was rumored to be before it hit. When they stopped to make camp Kagome had come across a hot spring while gathering firewood.

Due to a lovely interlude with Kikyo, communication between Inuyasha and herself was pretty non-existent. She had come back from the excursion to relay the good news to Sango but (much to her dismay) she learned that Sango and Miroku had gone on ahead to secure a place for them to stay the following night.

Sango and Miroku had also figured it would be good to give the two some time to themselves, although they let Shippo stay incase anything went wrong.

So, following a long period of silence, some snide comments, sad sighs, and a few bops on the head for Shippo, they settled down for the night in an atmosphere so thick Kagome thought she might choke in it. Needless to say she didn't sleep that night but she was extremely surprised to find that Inuyasha was, so, with as much stealth as she possessed she quietly grabbed her bag and made a silent dash to the hot spring…

When she came out of the memory he was talking again.

"He followed you.

"He knew there was a spring near by, he was just waiting to see if you were going to mention it to him or if you had the nerve to sneak off to it the way you did. He could only hope that was your plan, for how many times does an opportunity like that present itself. The monk and demon hunter gone off with the fire cat leaving just the two of you, not including of course, that runt of a fox." He smiled when she started jerking in her restraints.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Shippo that way, you monster!" she hissed at him while she tried to mask her whimpers of pain.

But he just continued on as though her outburst never happened.

"So he pretended to be asleep, let you go and then stole off after you, _and,_ he made it just in time to watch while you stripped." He was beside her now, looking down on her. Her head was bowed and she was breathing rapidly, he wasn't sure if it was because she hurt herself, because of the comment he made about the kit, or in angry embarrassment. He couldn't be sure but whatever it was due to it made him happy none the less.

"He likes the way you carefully check to make sure there is no one around, and he's far enough back so you can't make him out or sense him. He smiles at his cleverness and then impatiently waits for you to begin. When you thrust your hip out to the side and start unbuttoning your skirt he breaths a little bit harder, and the way it unwraps and then billows out around your feet makes his heart beat a little bit faster."

His voice was taking on a slightly dreamy quality that Kagome seriously didn't care for. It made her cringe and the embarrassed blush that was painfully staining her dirty cheeks was beginning to turn livid. It wasn't bad enough that what he was talking about was something entirely too private for him to have any knowledge about but she remembered that she had briefly felt as though Inuyasha was near by. The feeling had passed and she had dismissed it as just being nervous about going to the hot spring alone.

"And then you start to unbutton your shirt, one by one, humming a strange tune, swaying to it almost like you were moving with the breeze."

'_How can he know that! How is it possible?'_

"You slip your arms out of the sleeves and at the same time move the skirt from under your feet and bend over and put them in a pile. He has a very nice view of your ass and the lacy undergarment you were wearing, the ones that molded to you body, hugging every curve, filling every crevice? The ones that ride right up?

"It makes his blood burn."

_'He-he…oh Gods! He was there and he saw…me…'_ she could feel the bile rise in her throat.  
That was exactly what she had been wearing. It wasn't often that she wore her fancy under wear but since they had been gone a while she was getting low on her supply of regular ones.

"The way your breasts quiver when they are released from their lacy binding…" he sighs. "And when you peel off the undergarment that covers… down there," he smirked his eyes following the gesture of his hand to the general area of her lap.

Her thighs tensed immediately body going on the defensive, which hurt and left her wincing and struggling to keep the pain in.

Naraku just chuckled lightly and continued on.

"He watches as you go to the water and test it with your toe before you glide into it, letting the dark, liquid heat swallow you up."

She could feel Naraku's breath stirring her hair, and by the way his voice was lowering she didn't have to guess as to why his breathing was picking up speed. That's when the panic started to seep back in. The real panic, the panic that you can taste.

"The way it swallows you up makes him think of something else that can _glide_ into another hot, wet place. Something that can make you elicit more then the simple sigh of pleasure you give every time you enter.

"The way your body bobs in the water as you wade further out, it keeps his mind focus on what else could be delving deeper, and deeper…" his breathing was getting heavier and heavier and it seemed to mix with the increased drumming of her frantic heart.

Kagome clenched her jaw as a wave of nausea swept over her, and gasp at the fiery pain.

Naraku looked down on her, a fresh wave of lust shooting through him. Not only had he witnessed this little excursion, he had watched her bathe at least a hundred times over the past year, sometimes with the hunter, sometimes without, most of the time with Inuyasha somewhere near by. Of course Inuyasha never watched her bathe, at least not-constantly, innocent little glimpses every once in a while and he would usually turn away red faced. But this, watching her in pain, smelling her fear, this was so much better then seeing her enjoy herself.

"Yes," he said more to himself. "How you plunged under and then breached the surface with your back arched and head back," his fingers grazed her hair and she pulled away from the brief contact.

"How your hair sticks to your skin, and the way you pant with the need for air.

"He imagines being the one to cause you so much pleasure. He touches himself while he thinks of what your wet skin will feel like beneath his fingers, and what it will be like to touch your breasts and make your nipples hard." He stopped behind her and lightly begins to trail a finger across her collarbone causing her to shudder uncontrollably.

"But what he thinks about the most Kagome," and while he leans down to whisper in her ear he catches the faint scent of tears and grins. "Is what it will be like to stick his cock in you making your head fall back, making him the reason you pant and moan."

Kagome whimpered her big blue eyes full of tears, wide as saucers. The thought was disturbing and even though she knew deep down that Inuyasha would never do a thing like that, just like she knew that Inuyasha would never seriously hurt Shippo, the image was just too clear, too vivid. And she felt the first tear slip down as something else was made very clear to her.

'_He's going to – '_

The thought was cut off when his hand slid up the side of her neck and snaked its way into her hair. She whimpered as claws raked over her abused scalp.

_'He's going – '_

Her mind tried to shut down, tried to block it out tried to take her to a happy place, but the terror of the reality just wouldn't let it. This wasn't some sick, twisted dream, this wasn't make believe like in the movies, this was real. The hot breath beading her ear with moisture was real, the thick rasp was real, and the pain was undeniably real.

_'He's – '_

"Kagome."

Her breath caught painfully in her throat.

Not Naraku anymore, this voice was one that she trusted, the one that captivated her dreams, the one that she loved… the one that killed Shippo.

"Kagome," the familiar voice whispered huskily into her ear.

Her minds eye could see the slow rise of the corners of his mouth, see the single fang poke over, could see what should have been a sweet smile just for her turn into a lust crazed sneer.

"I want to – " he grabbed a handful of her hair, "feel you – " forced her head back, throat painfully thrust in the air, "from the inside…"

There was that sensation of everything moving in slow motion again. Her choked gasp echoed through the air, her heart lurched into her throat, its painful drumming reverberating through out her entire body. She pulled in another agonizing breath and, for the briefest of moments, everything was silent, everything was still, the world still held some semblance of sanity. In that brief moment before her legs broke out in goosebumps as the sudden movement from behind stirred the air, before the faint ripping of thin, cottony material could be heard. In that brief silence Kagome was Kagome; a seventeen year old leading an obscenely complicated life, trying to balance friends, family, school, love and the occasional brushes with death. In those silent seconds Kagome was Kagome, a girl with a pure heart and an innocence that belied the many horrors she had witnessed. And then that Kagome was gone. The seconds passed and she was ripped from a world where things were beautiful, a world with love and trust and happiness into a world of hate and pain and darkness.

On that night when the moon had its back on the world, Naraku, the most heinous of creatures, stole the one thing the purest of souls could never get back.

The tendons in her neck bulged and her throbbing body tensed as it fought against the fire that ripped through her. Her eyes flared wide as she made frantic gagging attempts for oxygen while Naraku, disguised as Inuyasha, brutally stole her innocence with the bulging, hot, twisted root like shaft that substituted his hand.

* * *

MAJOR AUTHORS NOTE!

Due to the graphic and mature nature of this story this will be the last update FOR THIS STORY ONLY to be posted on fan The rest of the story will be continued on through media minor where I have another account. The information will be dispalyedin my bio.

Thanks for reading!

ENJOY!

tsuki miko


End file.
